NIDDM is a common disease that exacts a considerable cost in terms of human suffering, morbidity and mortality. Since most of the morbidity and mortality of NIDDM arises from its long-term complications, prevention and early detect-ion have a tremendous human, social and economic impact. This study will evaluate the effectiveness of behavior modification and pharmacologic interventions in preventing the development of NIDDM in subjects at high risk for the disease.